My Life In Organization XIII
by KHloveorgxiii
Summary: If the entire Organization meant the world to you, would you go to the extremes to save them? That is a decision Eirxrol will have to make.
1. What Happened?

~My Life In Organization XIII~

Disclaimer! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story besides my OC. If I did, I would be rich.

~Chapter 1~

I awoke in a white room on a white bed in my Organization coat. My head spun as I forced myself to sit up. There were presents stacked to the ceiling in the corner of my room. I walked over to my door and stepped outside, quiet as always, I thought as I walked to the library where I new Zexion would be. Silently, I slipped inside the library and walked around for awhile before I saw him. Curled up in a huge chair, was Zexion reading a book. I walked over and he didn't seem to notice. "Hello." I said, hoping he would answer. "He-," he stopped in mid-sentence and looked at me,"Eirxrol! (I know, its an awful name I just slapped it together) You're awake!" He layed down his book and took my hand. "Let's go tell the others!" I had never seen him this happy, but, nevertheless, I followed him through the halls. I stopped him halfway to the Grey Room and said,"Wait! What's going on, Zexion?" He looked at me with an emotionless expresion," Well," he said, resisting," you were fighting Sora and you were doing great, but you sorta got knocked out by one of his attacks." "Okay, that's all I wanted to know." I told him. "Now let's tell everyone the good news!" I said. He nodded as we walked in the Grey Room.


	2. A Sad Discovery

Disclaimer! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story besides my OC. If I did, I would be rich.

~chapter 2~

As we walked into the Grey Room, the chatter imediately stopped, and everyone stared at me with large grins. A horde of black coats came towards us, pushing Zexion out of the way. I was greeted by emotionless hugs, while he got tossed out like scraps. I noticed, though, that Axel was missing. We sat and talked for a couple of hours before Axel finnaly came in. He walked over to me, "Can I talk to you for a second in private?" I got up out of my seat and followed him through a dark corridor, leaving the whispers of gossip behind us. We appeared in Twilight Town, in front of the clock tower. He bought us Sea-Salt ice cream and we clombed the giant clock. Sitting down, we both started to silently eat our ice cream. It was a tradition Roxas, Axel, and I would do after every mission. Speaking of Roxas, where was he? I saw Axel looked a little bit down, so I asked, "Why are you so quiet?" He looked at me with hurt eyes and said," It's about Roxas, he's gone." he struggled to even say the last word. I was very upset and, even though I don't have a heart, I wanted to cry. I looked away from him and took another bite out of my melting ice cream. He must've saw my reaction, because he put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to ask for Axel's sake, but I had to know,"What happened to him?" "Turn's out Sora's his somebody, so they merged into one heart." I lay my head on Axel's chest, the tears were coming so I let them out. He rubbed my back with his hand and said,"Shhhhhhh it's okay, I miss him too." He had hurt in his words, but didn't break. "Axel?" I asked, looking up at him. He looked down at me, "What?" "Would- would you s-say got it memorized for me?" He smiled at me and said,"Got it memorized?" I started to laugh and he laughed with me as we watched the sun go down before we went back to the Castle That Never Was.


	3. Presents!

Disclaimer! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story besides my OC. If I did, I would be rich.

~~Chapter 3~~

When we finnaly got back to the castle, I was exhausted, so I went to bed. Or so they thought. I looked in the corner of my room at the presents and started looking through it. I mean, no one's too tired for presents. Luckily, they all had name tags on them so I would have no trouble thanking people specificly. I picked up the largest present first, a one-pound teddy bear holding a heart from Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus. I sat that at the foot of the bed and reached for another present. This one was from Axel and it was a plush heart on 'fire' that said 'I Love You' in cursive. This was the best gift he had gotten me scince we started dating. I sat it on my pillow and, on my way back to the corner, stepped on a small, square box. Picking the object up, I tore the wraping off and slung it aside, revealing a deck of cards, Luxord. I put that aside and picked up two peices of paper up from the floor, reading the first one. It said,' To: Eirxrol From: Saïx One mission-free day.' that's nice, I thought and looked at the second paper. This one said,' To: Eirxrol From:Xemnas. I.O.U' wow he owes me now, great I thought as I put the papers on my desk. The next present was from Demyx, he got me a guitar pick. I picked up a fairly long box that was from Marluxia. I flipped the lid off of the base and revealed a beautiful red rose. Smiling, I quickly found some water to put it in and went on to the next present, a large, cardboard tube from Larxene. Slowly, I opened it and pulled out a poster and, unraveling it, saw a Sheamus poster. Quickly, I found some push-pins and hung it on my wall. There was one more present left, and it was from Zexion. It was neatly wrapped with a silver foil with a gray bow on top of it. I carefully removed the lid to reveal a photo album that said 'Precious Memories.' on it. I looked inside it, no photos were in there. Confused, I shook the book out seeking further illumination, when a paper fell out. I picked it up and quietly read it to myself, "Use this photo album to always remember your memories of being in the organization. We enjoy your company very much and appreaciate you. -Zexion." That is sweet of him to do this for me, knowing that I love the organization like family, they are my family. I stored the book under my bed, where I hide my camera, and layed down to rest, falling asleep in the process.

~Demyx's POV~

"OMGEEE! I wonder what Eirxrol thought of my present!" I said, mostly to myself as I jumped out of my bed and raced towards her room. I knocked on the door to her bedroom loud enough so she could hear me. I wasn't very sure if she could, so I knocked louder until I heard something," SHUT UP DOWN THERE!" it was Xemnas. "SORRY!" I yelled back, it's fun to yell. I kept on knocking on the door until I heard a yawn on the other side.

~Eirxrol's POV~

I was having a terrible nightmare but, luckily, was awoken by a loud knock on my bedroom door. Yawning, I stood and walked peacefully to the door and opened it. Demyx was on the other side, smiling at me,"Hi Eirxrol! So what did you think of my present?" he asked in his normal Demyx mood. "I loved it, thank you very much." I said, walking past him and stopping at Axel's door. I beat on the door until I heard footsteps slowly making their way towards the door, and thus, opening it. As soon as Axel saw me, his face lit up and he started smiling, "Morning E. (that's his nickname for me. :))" "Good morning." I said as we started down the hall, to the kitchen. We fixed ourselves some breakfast and sat down at the table and began to eat some cereal. I decided this was the best time to thank him for his present. "Axel," I said and he looked at me,"I want to thank you for the present you gave me." He smiled at me and said,"No problem." but in a thoughtful way. Once we were done eating, I told him I had to go back to my room for something. He wanted to go with me, but I refused and left without him. Entering my room, I looked under my bed and found my camera very quickly, yeah, right. I took me an hour to find that thing. Anyway, I ran back down to the kitchen and saw Axel waiting for me. I ran up to him and put my arms around him,"Smile!" I yelled and snapped a picture. I took the photo out and waited for it to clear up and what I saw was beautiful. My smile grew even larger as I grabbed Axel's had and started running for the library, draging him behind me. We entered the large double doors and searched for Zexion. Sure enough, he was in his regular seat reading a book. I let go of Axel's hand and walked over to Zexion, wraping my arm around his shoulder,"You might want to smile!" I yelled and snapped another photo. I pulled that one out and waited for it to clear, and it was perfect. "Perfect!" I yelled again, "Oh, and thanks for the present." I said before turning to leave, Axel following behind. Halfway down the hall, I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the cutest little black puppy. I knelt down and read its name tag,' To:Eirxrol From:Xemnas' is what it said. "Look at what Superior got me, Axel!" I turned around to show him. "Cool, what're you gonna name her?" he asked. "Hm, I don't know." I said, thinking. "How about...Ash!" I smiled at how he said that. "Yeah, Ash works." I said,"Hey, Axel? Is there any way for you to gather all the organization members up at a meeting?" I asked. "Sure, I'll just call an emergency meeting." he said. He left me in the hall while he teleported who knows where through dark corridors, then he reappeared right beside me. "Let's go." he said, opening another dark corridor as we went inside. The entire organization was in a huge group in a large room. "Eirxrol, what is the meaning of this?" Xemnas asked me. "First of all," I started,"I want to thank all of you for the wonderful presents." I petted the dog that was in my arms as proof. "Second, I want to take a picture of us all together for, ya'know, sentimental value." I finished. Then all agreed to take the photo and I handed my camera to a dusk. We all got into position and smiled as a huge flash waved in the room. I took the camera away from the dusk and got everybody's attention again. "I wouod also like to say that even though I can't feel emotion, you guys mean the world to me. Now, Sora may be of use to us and we could probably set up a plan to capture him and make him kill every heartless that ever existed so we can make Kingdom Hearts reappear in the sky. But I will do everything in my power to keep him from hurting any of you and if he does, he will pay." with that, I finished my speech and walked through a dark corridor that led to my room. I got there and realized Axel had followed me,"What was that?" he asked me. "The truth." I said.

_Wow! Chapter 3 done! Did you like it? Follow and reveiw! _


End file.
